experiment_databasefandomcom-20200214-history
Joseph Everest VI/Quotes
Status: Active Arc *(Just before the Duel in the Bronx) "This thing is coming to head, my only enemy left awaits me in the Bronx. Now nothing stands between me and Hercules, the final duel for peace in this damn "War." Yeah, this is the finish line... yet as I cross it, there's no one standing behind me." *(To Zwarst Hercules) "This is not a matter for Voltage. This does not concern the safety of the people of New York. This is a matter of Light versus Darkness. Of the Deians and Tenebrae. This concerns the memory of my mother and brother. No, this, Hercules... This is ''personal." Beasts Awakening Arc *(To Tymon Guerra) "''I am your blood, I have always been your blood... and I hated you for it." *'Joseph Everest VI': "If this is the grand Rebel Army, why does it flee? Rebel soldier 1: "We did not come here to die for them!" Rebel soldier 2: "Home! The Imperials are too many!" Joseph Everest VI: "Brothers and Sisters, my name is Joseph Everest." Rebel soldier 2: "Joseph Everest is eight feet tall!" Joseph Everest VI: "Yea, I've heard, he kills men by the thousands! And if he was here, he'd consume the Imperials with fireballs from his eyes and bolts of lightning from his ass! I am Joseph Everest! And here I see a whole army of my brethren here is defiance of tyranny and unjust authority. You are here to fight as free people, and free you are. What would you do with your freedom? Will you fight?" Rebel soldier 1: "Against that? No! We will run and we will live!" Joseph Everest VI: "Yes. Fight and you may die. Run and you'll live, for God only knows how long. And when you're dying in your beds many years from now, festering from old age, wouldn't you trade the days- from this day to that- for one chance. Just one chance! To come here and tell the Empire that they may take your homes, your worlds, your lives, but they can never have YOUR FREEDOM!" —At the Battle of Novaya Rodinia Galactic Revolution Arc I: Worlds At War *(To the Imperial Galactic Broadcast)"Citizens of the Empire, you have been lied to! The Empire wanted us to believe that the Deians betrayed the Rupublic of old, that they tried to overthrow the Republic. That was a lie! The man you call your Emperor is the one who betrayed our age-old allies! It was he that turned the Synth troopers against their Deian comrades! It was he that plotted to overthrow the loving peaceful Republic with this now autocratic, tyrnnical empire that has robbed us of our freedom! For your Emperor is a Tenebrae! The age old enemy of the Deians! It was they that manipulated the Synth Wars into this horrid reality that we are embroiled in. It was them that ushered the Treaty of Aether, not in defeat, but in pride over us! Well, on this day let it be known that we will not be defeated so easily! We have returned. We are here in the Holy City of Elysium. And we will continue to fight! Fight for all those that cannot fight as we all must! For Freedom! For the Resistance! FOR THE REPUBLIC!" Galactic Revolution Arc II: Rise of the Anshomon Galactic Revolution Arc III: End of the War *'Joseph Everest VI': "Search your feelings, father. You can't do this, I sense the conflict within you. Let go of your hate!" Zwarst Bezaleel: "I'm afraid... It's too late for me, my son." — Joseph surrendering to his father on Greyova The Great War Arc Act I: The Trials *(To the Senate) "I did not raise up the Resistance to end up losing in the end. I did start the Revolution to only turn and run in fear. I. Did not. See the Republic restored. To only. run from a threat! We. Are. the Unified. New. Republic! We do not run! We do not feel fear! We do not give up! The empire learned the price of what happens when you threaten our live, invade our homes, ransack our cities! We showed them that we will not go quietly into the night! Now we must teach them again! But now we must show them. We must show them what happens. What happens when you threaten. Our Freedom!" Act V: Falling Inside the Black *(To the Magistrai) "I realize the implications my plea will have on me, but it's what I deserve. Yes, the former Chancellor did take advantage of my vulnerable state, but I did not partake in the Season of Terror under duress or a threat of any kind, I did it of my own freewill and volition. There is a darkness inside of me, it has been there all my life and I was very much aware of yet I, like a fool, believed that I could suppress or at the very least channel it in a positive way that would be beneficial to the Order. But I was wrong, and after I brutally murdered Ludwig Steiner, or as he was known on Earth-2 of the Multiverse, Joseph Nicolas Everest VI, I did not think anyone in the Order would ever approve of nor understand my revenge-guided actions, so I joined the Brotherhood of Shadows thinking I had no other option. I truly did not intend on returning to the Light, but now that I have I am more than willing to face up to what I have done. I ask you, fair Magistrates, to judge me harshly and accordingly on my sins. It's what I deserve. For all these things that i've done." Act VI: Rising of the Curtain * (To Dimitri Adolfo) "Dimitri, I promise this, we will always be brothers." *'Joseph Everest VI': "Herc... Joseph, I forgive you, now move on and find peace, be a hero and maybe one day, I'll see you again and we can make it right." Hercules: "I hope so Joseph, I truly do." —At the Duel on Callistaa Threat of Extinction Arc * (To Charlemange Frunda, about Hercules) "... then Kýrios showed up too, I killed him. Igetis went to the Epitiome and I saved Hercules. Its funny considering how much I hated him. He killed my mother, he tried to have my brother killed, he tried to take my friends, my family, he tried to take everything that mattered to me, and its only because it was his first. After all these years, after three decades I finally understand why he did what he did, and I finally forgive him." Category:Tab pages Category:Quotes pages